fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eldur
Summary Eldur was the ancient God of Fire, son of the Goddess of Night Njól and of the God of Day Dagr and the youngest of his brothers. He was chosen by E as one of the challengers capable of killing him. Appearance Eldur is a muscular man two meters tall, dressed in black armor and has eyes and hair of the same color. Personality He has a calm, sociable and selfless personality. He has a great love in building things and never disdains a good fight. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Eldur Origin: The Boredom of a Monster Gender: Male Age: Unknown,over two billions of years. Classification: God of Fire Birthplace: Asvarld. Likes: Fire,Crafting and a good challenge. Dislikes: Oppressors and who is arrogant. Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Hobbies: None Values: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Challengers of E. Previous Affiliation: Gods of Asvarld. Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Weapon Mastery,Defense Break,Extrasensory Perception,Immortality (Type1, 3 and 4),Resurrection,Limited Precognition,Information Analysis,Self-Sustenance,Regeneration (Low),Enhanced Crafting,Indomitable Will which allows him Accelerated Development,Combat Empowerment,Enhanced Survivability,High Resistance,and Undying Loyalty,Holy Manipulation,Fire Manipulation,Light Manipulation,Holographic Projection,Invisibility,Elemental Intangibility,Illusion Manipulation,Telekinesis (Through Holy Fire),Flight (Through Holy Fire), Forcefield Creation,Teleportation,Summoning,Healing,BFR,Power Nullification (He can negate Fire and Light attacks),Resistance to: Mind Manipulation,Fear Manipulation,Pain Manipulation,Possession,Seduction,Fire Manipulation,Disease Manipulation,Poison Manipulation,Magic,Radiation Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Wall Level '(He is comparable to the others Challengers) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall Class ' 'Durability: Wall Level Stamina: High Range: Melee with his sword,up to fifty metres with Holy Fire attacks and Divine Senses. Standard Equipment: His sword and Armor. Intelligence: As God of Fire, Eldur has existed since the dawn of the creation of his world, Asvarld. His domains are the Fire, the Forge and the War, being a tactical master and a great forger and architect, helping men to progress their civilization for millennia. Weaknesses: None Notable. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Domains: The powers of Eldur are called Domains, supernatural abilities written in the souls of the Gods. Domain of the Divine Fire: Eldur's distinctive Domain, with this power he can manipulate the Divine Fire, allowing him to do many things that normal fire could not do such as healing, purifying, banishing and summoning fire elementals. He can also perform the following techniques: Expanding Holy Fire Bolts: Project holy fire that expands rapidly on contact with an object. Flaming Surface: Cause surfaces to emit holy fire. Formulated Holy Fire Blasts: Release blasts of holy fire in a form of a creature or object. Holy Fire Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of holy fire. Holy Fire Beam Emission: Release beams of holy fire. Holy Fire Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of holy fire. Holy Fire Blast: Release holy fire over a specific target area. Holy Fire Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of holy fire. Holy Fire Breath: Discharge holy fire from the mouth. Holy Fire Bullet Projection: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. Holy Fire Cutting: Use holy fire to cut opponents. Holy Fire Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with holy fire. Holy Fire Pillar Projection: Project holy fire pillars. Holy Fire Spike Projection: Project holy fire spikes. Holy Fire Steam Projection: Create holy fire streams. Holy Fire Vision: Emit holy fire from one's eyes. Holy Fire Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of holy fire. Holy Fire Wave Emission: Send out a wave of holy fire that repels everything. Hand Blasts: Discharge holy fire from hands. Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. Missile Generation: Create missiles of holy fire. Omnidirectional Holy Fire Waves: Send out a wave of holy fire in all directions. Reflective Attacks: Release attacks of holy fire that can bounce off of any surface. Scatter Shot: Release holy fire blasts that split into multiple fragments. Sword Beam Emission: Release holy fire blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of holy fire. Zap: A tiny short release of holy fire to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Elemental Body: As God of Fire, Eldur can incarnate his domain by making his own body made entirely of fire, making him immune to physical attacks and fire attacks. Domain of the Forge: The second Domain of Eldur, making him a master blacksmith without equal and allowing him to create weapons, armor and machines of supernatural powers, usually infuses them with his Divine Fire. Domain of War: The third Domain of Eldur, this domain makes him a great warrior and tactician, allowing him to use any type of weapon in an innate manner. Divine Heritage: This trait is inherited from the Gods Njól and Dagr, Eldur possesses divine abilities like his brothers that allow him to do things like: Immortality: Eldur as a deity is immortal, he can easily heal from his wounds and resurrect. Teleportation: Eldur can teleport wherever he wants and over any distance. Divine Senses: Eldur has supernatural senses that allow him to detect any presence, from an intangible element like a scent, to sound, to taste to an entity like a person, an object, an animal, etc., allowing them to perceive, locate, identify, and track the targets even from afar o through walls and to see the abilities, powers, strength and weaknesses of his targets. Flash Precognition: Eldur's divine senses allow him to detect danger up to a few seconds or minutes into the future. Incorruptible Soul: The divine soul of Eldur cannot be manipulated or corrupted in any way. Indomitable Will: The divine will of Eldur allows him to resist enemy powers, pain and mental control and also guaranteeing him high stamina, as well as making him stronger every time he fights. Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Knights Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users